Mark Aevum
"I've been up and down the road so many times that I've almost forgotten to enjoy the sights as I go by." - Mark the Time-Marked Mark Aevum, known as the ' Time-Marked Man', is a mysterious human man, sighted across many places and time periods. History Personality Confident, bold, and seemingly insane is how many across history would describe him. He is a tactical and analytical genius, able to adapt to strategies of the times. He knows more about science, history, and technology than many ever can or will. Despite his books exterior, he can be quickly struck dumb in sexual encounters with the opposite sex. His attention becomes naturally diverted. Weapons * Chronostorm Swords - Twin blades able to call upon raw Temporal Energy and focus his powers at a close range. * Transwavic Spanner - A piece of magic-infused technology, this steel wand utilizes multidimensional crystals that can access different sorts of energies and utilize them in all manner of purposes. **Temporal - Focuses his powers and fine tunes it **Sound - Utilizes sound waves to shatter objects, take sonar readings, unlock doors, and manipulate sounds. **Light - Focuses light and forms of radiation into deadly rays, light a path, and even heal wounds with cellular regenerating rays **Gravatonic - Manipulates gravity to lighten or increase weight, let objects float in antigravity and even send blasts of kinetic force **Electrical - Powers technology, electrocutes targets, and magnetize or polarize metals Fighting Style Mark likes to use all of his intellect, martial ability, Temporal power, and technology to fight. He uses his Timesight to predict moves and calculate what to do. (Continued) Category:Characters Category:Steve's Stuff Abilities * Temporal Manipulation - Due to his absorption of immense levels of temporal energies, he is connected to a realm where time and space meet and can be traversed. ** Spacetime Teleportation - Right down to the millisecond and square foot, Mark can vanish into the Spacetime Planes and emerge in any point in time and space, within reason of course. ** Timeline Reading - With the ability to see into Time, Mark can see where certain decisions will lead the individual he is concentrated on. He also knows at which points paradoxes can occur and what needs to happen to fix them ** Spacetime Stop/Slow/Speedup - Creating a field of concentrated Temporal Energy, he can slow the time elapsed in that space, even stop it, while he passes through at normal speeds, or accelerate his own mind and body, which requires less energy. ** Bodily Reset ''' - If killed or damaged at any time, the Temporal energy stored in his soul will recreate his body exactly as it was before it suffered damage. * '''Neuromancy - The art of Mind Magic, studied by Mark in his past life. ** Telepathy - He can link his mind with others', giving him the ability to communicate by thinking. ** Mind Reading - With deeper concentration, Mark can look deep into the minds of those whose heads he touches. Category:Characters Category:Steve's Stuff